In the past, a system was proposed whereby a plurality of players play a game using terminal devices with a network communication function. The terminal devices may be computers, game devices, and/or the like.
In a MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), and/or the like, many players cooperate and progress through the game. During gameplay, a game may be configured so that each player can asynchronously input a command. When the player inputs the command, the game device displays a suitable screen and the player performs the required operation. For example, a menu screen is displayed, and a player moves a cursor onto a desired item and pushes a selection button. Therefore, some time may be required for the input of the command.
On the other hand, in the below-mentioned Patent Document 1 discloses a game system in which a player interrupting a game can preferably play after resumption of the game, while the order of the players complies as much as possible with a predetermined rule. An undelayed player waits until a resumed player reaches the same stage in the game system.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 4,150,410.